ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: ORIENTATION
MISSION: ORIENTATION (Malay: MISI: ORIENTASI) is the fifteenth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the second episode of Season 2. It is aired on 29 September, 2017. Synopsis After being accepted into the academy, Ali is welcomed greatly by everyone including the junior agents, except for one... Plot The episode opens with the M.A.T.A. Academy. A woman says that this place is where the junior agents are trained to be better than the agents of the past. She also tells Ali and Alicia that the junior agents are their classmates and they have been trained for at least a year by their respective mentors. The four mentors introduce themselves: Karya the INVISO mentor, Bakar the KOMBAT mentor, Leon the NEURO mentor, and the woman is Geetha, the TEKNO mentor. Geetha asks the junior agents who would like to introduce themselves first. A boy in the NEURO pillar volunteers to go first. He stands in the middle, crosses his arms confidently and falls backwards. Ali is shocked until the boy comes up and flies around. It turns out he has a jetpack. He proudly introduces himself as Jet. Jet nearly gets hit by a laser beam that is shot by a tomboy in the NEURO pillar. She scoffs him off and introduces herself as Roza. A wheelchair-bound girl in the KOMBAT pillar introduces herself as Mika. Ali wonders how she can fight with her disability. She confidently activates her mecha suit and wears it, allowing her to fight. A blonde boy in the KOMBAT pillar moves and levitates his laser kris around. Once he sits down in a silat position, he introduces himself as Chris. He then calls for Iman to demonstrate herself. Iman, the hijab girl in the KOMBAT pillar, knocks off both laser kris with her rope dart. After she does some moves with it, she bows down and shyly introduces herself. A boy in the TEKNO pillar pats Ali's shoulder and introduces himself as Bulat. He shows his Rubik's Sphere, which confuses Ali on how it works. He moves around the coloured blocks, which produces confetti in the first puzzle, and the second puzzle creates a robot that projects a shield. A hoverboard robot nudges Ali's foot to get his attention. The robot goes to a boy with glasses in the TEKNO pillar, who introduces himself as Khai. Ali is interrupted by a sudden blurred surroundings. When it becomes clear, he is shocked to find a tall, thin boy in the INVISO pillar in front of him. He is also shocked to find that his Yoyo is gone. Apparently, the tall, thin boy has stolen his yoyo and returns to him. The boy salutes as a greeting. A girl in the INVISO pillar introduces the boy as Zass and says that he doesn't talk. The girl then introduces herself as Moon, and creates holograms of her, each introducing themselves as Moon. Ali is amazed by all of their abilities and wants to see more. All of the junior agents turn to look at the last person who has not introduced himself: the spiky haired boy in the INVISO pillar. He coldly says "Just call me Rudy" and leaves. His cold and rude behavior confuses the four mentors and Ali. After the opening credits, Ali is seen walking across the corridor. He has arrived at school on 8 am. He cannot wait to go to M.A.T.A. Academy. He leaves Comot in front of the store room and tells her to wait for him. In class, Ali is wishing that time passes by quickly as he is feeling impatient. He decides to focus on the lessons. Puan Munah gives the students some exercises to be done on tablets. Ali answers the questions correctly and finishes it with ease. As he wonders how long the time has passed, he is shocked to find that only 5 minutes have passed. He exclaims it out loud, shocking everyone in class. Puan Munah gets angry and punishes him for not paying attention in class. Finally, the final bell rings. Ali quickly packs up and leaves. Viktor is surprised to see his friend rushing. Ali goes to the store room and calls for Comot. Comot comes out from a boot. They enter the store room and Ali goes to find the stamp book. He discovers Viktor is coming and rushes out to meet him. Viktor is surprised to find the Stamp Collecting Club has a second meeting today. He asks Ali why is he rushing in an excited way to the club. He wonders if it is fun and wants to join. Ali quickly denies and says that he will run out of stamps to trade and it is boring. Viktor shrugs it off and tells Ali that they will chat online this evening. After he leaves, Alicia comes up behind Ali. She says that it is a close call and Ali falls down because he is startled by her. Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Bakar **Alicia **Jet **Iman **Moon **Khai **Rudy **Mika **Leon **Geetha *Minor characters: **Karya **Roza **Chris **Bulat **Zass **Comot **Puan Munah **Mia **Viktor Ong **General Rama **Jenny (Mentioned only) **Dayang (First video appearance) **Zain (First video appearance) **Ganz (First video appearance) **Rizwan **Wak Musang **Dos Trivia *This episode along with "MISSION: ACADEMY" has an limited, exclusive view at GSC One Utama on 23 to 24 September 2017, a day after the premiere of "MISSION: ACADEMY". *This story is similar to Season 1 Episode 2, MISSION: ALPHA. **Ali is introduced to the workings in the agency. ***Instead being introduced to the four pillars of M.A.T.A., Ali is introduced by the mentors and students in M.A.T.A. Academy. ***Ali is classified into the TEKNO pillar after not knowing his pillar since MISSION: ALPHA. **There is a new character who gives Ali a cold shoulder. ***Instead of Rizwan, it is Rudy in this episode. **Both episodes have Ali's recklessness that dooms the first mission. ***Unlike MISSION: ALPHA that Rizwan comes to the rescue, nobody comes to Ali's rescue. Gallery Karya glitch.png Ejen Karya.jpg Semua akan belancar.png Ejen Leon.jpg Ejen Geetha.jpg Jet smile.png Hem pangil aku Jet.png Ejen Jet.jpg Roza Use Her Sniper.png Hem aku Roza.png Hes roza.png Ejen Roza.jpg Mika.jpg Mika Face.jpg Mika Showing Her Robot.jpg Bergaya lah mika.png Ejen Mika.jpg Chris geleh.jpg Ejen Chris.jpg Iman Catching Sword.jpg Iman Slow-Mo.jpg Iman After Showing.jpg I'm Iman.jpg Ejen Iman.jpg Ejen Bulat.jpg Bulat Smiling.jpg Bulat Playing Rubik.jpg Bulat Finishing Playing Rubik.jpg My Name Is Khai.jpg Ejen Khai.jpg Ejen Zass.jpg Kitorang pangil dia zass.jpg Moon Glowing.png Ejen Moon.jpg Iman & Rudy.jpg Rudy Face.jpg Ejen Rudy.jpg Comot In Dirt.jpg Alicia Look To The General Rama In Tablet.jpg Khai Running.jpg Khai Laugh.jpg Comot Holding With Iman.png Moon Smiling.png Jet Smiling.png Jet & Iman.png Jet Funny Face.png Moon, Jet & Iman.png Jet Feel Shame.png Jet, Iman, Moon, Comot, Ali & Khai.png Moon & Khai.png Jet, Iman, Ali, Moon & Jet.png Moon Grouch.png Ali Look To Rudy.png Rudy Mad To They All.png Khai, Moon, Ali, Comot, Jet & Iman.png Moon & Ali.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Iman Talking To Ali.png Moon, Ali & Jet.png Iman, Khai, Jet, Comot, Ali & Moon.png Iman, Khai, Jet & Moon.png Jet Face.png Iman & Khai.png Ganz As The Light.png Khai, Ali & Roza.png Alicia, Mika, Khai, Ali, Roza & Zass.png Geetha & Leon.jpg Ali Hologram.png Iman, Moon & Jet.png Bulat, Chris & Rudy.png Khai & Ali.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Videos Ejen Ali - Musim 2 "Latihan Bermula" Ejen Ali, Musim Ke-2 "Akan Datang" Tayangan Eksklusif Ejen Ali - Musim 2 di GSC One Utama - 23-24 September MISI ORIENTASI (TV Promo) Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP02) - Misi Orientasi Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP02) - Misi Orientasi Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP02) - Misi Orientasi Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2)